Ah! The Archangel
by Kevingcat
Summary: Belldandy has a Brother. He is not an everyday angel. He is an Archangel
1. Ah! The Beginning

Kevin was in the chamber of The Almighty One. Aparrenty he had a new assignment for the young being. "Kevin. You are fammiliar with the angel Belldandy are you not?" The boy winced. -Oh man what is going on with my sister now?- he thought, but nodded all the same. "I want you to go visit her for a bit. It's been forever since you last seen her." The boy raised his eyebrows, there was no way that the Almighty one was that generous, or at least so he thought. "Thank you almighty one, I shall be departing imediately." With that Kevin turned and left. As he was leaving, he flashed a bright grin. For the first time in many many years he would re assess the power of a goddess first class unlimited lisence.

He returned to his quarters and grabbed his equipment, but in the process he accidently woke his best friend Gavin. "Urrg... what's going on Kevin? you are up early for what you normally do." The boy just smiled and said, "Well apparently I'm going to earth to see my sister again." Gavin raised his eyebrows and asked "Which one." "Belldandy." That caused a laugh from the young friend. "I thought for sure it was going to be Uurd." The both of the young friends burst out laughing. In about five minutes Kevin wiped tears from his eyes. "Never really understood this, but how come Skuld and Bellandy are the good ones?" Asked Gavin. Shrugging the other boy replied "Dunno ask them yourself." With that he tucked his runeblade into its scabbard, put on his mask and left.

He approached the gates of Heven half expecting to explain to the young Valkries where he was going, but when he did approach they just moved their axes aside and let him through. He sighed for not realizing it sooner, but the two Valkries that were guarding the gates, were none other than Sarah, and Lind. Smiling Kevin approached her. "Hey Lind it's been a long time how have you been?" Without facing him she said "Alright." He stood there for a few seconds before trying again. "So... what you doing?" Again, she responded without looking, "Guard duty. Don't you have somewhere to be?" He sighed at the feeble attempts for conversation. Sarah giggled and tugged on Kevin's shoulder. "She hasn't changed much has she?" He shrugged and said "Nope but neither have you." She stuck out her tounge and the gates opened. As he flew, the memory of their last encounter flashed through his mind

**400 Years Ago...**

"GAH." Kevin fell onto his rump and rubbed it. "What was that for Urrd?" The goddess chuckled and thunder crackled through her fingertips. "Uurd! Don't scare him like that!" Belldandy ran up to them helping Kevin up. "Uurd why are you so mean to Kevin?" She shrugged and said "It's fun," They all sighed and Kevin walked away.

**Flashback over**

Yea... good times good times. He touched down on earth, in front of a temple. Time to see my sisters once again. He climbed the stairs and got ready.


	2. Ah! The Reunion

**Hey all welcome back to my story ^^ Sorry about the length of the first chapter, I kind of meant it as a prolouge. The future chapters will be much longer, so don't you worry your pretty little heads my lovely readers. Speaking of readers My god there are a lot of you! Fifty hits on the first day it has been up! Christ! My best fanfic for Secrets of the Immortal nicholas flamel has 102 and that's been on for... almost 2 years now I think. My goodness time flies past when you procrastinate. Anyway on with the fic! ^^**

"I'm home!" Belldandy wiped off her hands and ran out to greet him. "Welcome back Keiichi!" She stood in front of him smiling. "Hey Belldandy. How are you feeling today?" The goddess 1st class unlimited license replied happily "Just fine. I was actually finishing up dinner here. Are you hungry?" Keiichi nodded. "Yea! But before that, Can I ask you something?" She tilted her head to the side and said "Anything."

"Do you know what today is?" Belldandy searched her brain, but could not find anything. All she knew was that today was February 14. Feburary 14. "Oh! Today is Valentine's Day!" The boy smiled. "Yep." With that he leaned in and kissed her on the cheek, which caused her to blush furiously. But Keiichi being as unlucky as he is, Skuld entered at that exact moment. "WAAAH! Keiichi! What are you doing to my big sister?" With that Keiichi totally freaked out. "NO SKULD! PLEASE SPARE MY LIFE!" The young goddess. "Ooh I'll get you Keiichi! Banpei! Get him." At command Skulds guard robot came weilding his staff. "Wait Banpei, please don't!" In response, Banpei took off his hat and got his missle pods ready to fire. "FIRE!" All at once the missle pods came towards Keiichi. He wasted no time getting up and running for dear life. "AHHHHHH!"

He jumped in the air narrowly dodging a missile. He used that missile for land, and jumped away out of another missile. -It's happening again- Thought Keiichi. -When I'm in danger, things seem to move much slower.- He backflipped through the air and landed behind the wake of the missiles. The college student sighed in relief and scratched the back of his head. That's when he saw a twinkle in the distance. "Awww crap! Heat seeking!" He narrowly dodged the swarm, rolling off to the side. Skuld smiled. "You like it? It's Banpei's newest upgrade. The super awesome heat seeking Keiichi killing missiles of epic!" "WHAT KIND OF NAME IS THAT?" He asked rolling out of the way once again.

Urrd walked up and sighed. "Good greif. Those two are at it again?" Belldandy only giggled and nodded. "If I didn't know any better, I'd say that those two like each other..." A vein appeared on Skuld's forehead. "What did you call me? You SLIME!" Belldandy smiled and said "I think that this is their way of showing their friendship." A vein appeared on Keiichi's head. "You heard what I called you Midget!" The two older goddesses laughed. "Very violent friendship if I do say so." Banpei, just standing there, suddenly lifted his head and walked off towards the main gate. Urrd tilted her head. "What's gotten into him?" "That's it Keiichi Morisato you are so DEAD!" Belldandy shifting her gaze to her two squabbling beloveds to Banpei, shrugged and said "I hope he doesn't go too far."

**Meanwhile**

"I finally found you Belldandy," Said Kevin as he walked up the stairs of the glorious, yet loud temple. "It's been ages since I saw you last, I cannot wait to see how much you have grown, how much you have developed your power. Last time I heard you were a goddess 1st class unlimited lisence. I cannot wait to see you use your power against my own. But I have been developing my powers as well. Don't take me lightly." All of a sudden a robot appeared on the top step? "Hmm? What the heck is that thing?" Again Banpei lifted up his hat and got his missile pods ready. "EHH? Oh crap! Don't tell me! It's one of Skuld's inventions isn't it?" With that, the robot fired the rest of his missiles at Kevin. Acting fast, the Archangel drew into his magical reserves and threw up a round sheild of radiating blue light around him, causing the missiles to explode on contact. "Jeezus! That was close!" He let down his shvveild and walked up to Banpei and patted his head. "You are deffinitly the best invention she has created yet." That startled Banpei. Why would an ennemy compliment him? After a few secconds of debating, Banpei stepped aside, deciding that this person was friendly and in no way would hurt Belldandy or Skuld.

-OH CRAP- Keiichi thought he had made a bad move and now he was going to get hit with one of the missiles. "I've got you now!" screamed Skuld. -Is this it? No. It cannot be. I don't accept it. I wont die here. I wont do that to Belldandy. Not NOW!- With the last bit of self encouragement, a barely visible blue sheild appeared around Keiichi. Everyone there raised their eyes, and then the explosion happpened. It knocked Keiichi on his rump, but otherwise was okay. Kevin stood there absolutely in shock. "No way... that... that was Archenergy!" All the goddesses turned to him in shock.

"Big... brother?" Skuld asked. The Archangel diverted his eyes from Keiichi for a minute, and fixed them on the youngest goddess. "Is... that you Skuld?" With that, tears started streaming down her face, and she ran to him and embraced Kevin. "It really is you! I haven't seen you in so long!" Slightly taken aback, he returned the hug. "It's good to see you too Skuld." A voice chirped. "Kevin?" He looked up. "Belldandy."


	3. Ah! The Challenge

**Hey guys you have been asking it so I will deliver. INTRODUCING THE NEW CHAPTER! Don't expect desert :/**

It was a group hug. Skuld was crying, Belldandy was laughing happily, and even Banpei was part of it. Keiichi and Uurd were the only ones who weren't hugging. Keiichi was confused as hell, and Uurd was smiling happy to see her brother. Kevin wrapped his arms tighter around them and lifted the two into the air.

"Oh my gosh you guys haven't aged a day! Skuld did you get taller?" She looked up happily and nodded.

"Yeah!" Kevin patted her head. "You will grow into a beautiful woman one day." He then turned to Belldandy. "How have you been sis?" She smiled and hugged him tighter which caused him to lose his breath.

"Oh I've been so good! I have so much to tell you! How come you didn't call and let me know that you were coming? I would have made some tea! Actually I'm going to do that now!" She released him and ran into the temple. Kevin caught his breath and turned to Uurd.

"Now I know what you are thinking, "Should I zap him with a lightning bolt?" and the answer may surprise you." She grinned mischievously and pointed at him, and a small bolt of lightning erupted from her fingertip and zapped him in the chest. "OWW! God! I am never going to get used to that. 400 years and you'd think I'd be able to resist them" Smiling Uurd walked over and patted Kevin on the head.

"It's good to see you kid. I see you are an archangel now. Well done little brother." Keiichi walked up to Kevin and inspected him.

"So you are Belldandy's brother?" Kevin turned to him and returned the inspections.

"Yes I am and you are Belldandy's boyfriend?" Keiichi nodded in response. The two began circling each other looking each other over from head to toe. "Well I like you so far. I'm Kevin. Archangel 3rd class restricted license." He stuck his hand out to him and they shook.

"Keiichi Morisato 2nd year college student." Kevin reached up to his head and pulled off his mask and put it on his belt, revealing a young face with long hair tied up into a pony tail in the back, and hair draping over his eyebrows with two longer locks, one on each cheek. His armor was silver colored and had white edges, with a symbol on his chest. The symbol was red and looked like a sword with wings sprouting from it.

At that moment Belldandy appeared at the door and called to them "Everyone! Tea is ready!" The two men looked at each other then dashed to the door just itching to get some of Belldandy's delicious tea.

O…..O….O :D

The room was calm. Kevin was telling great stories about his training and the misadventures he would have with his friend Gavin.

"So right when I was sure that throwing him off the roof with my Archenergy broke his back, he just pops up and screams 'THAT WAS AWESOME!'" He chuckled and sipped at his tea. "Ahhh Gavin… people like him made the academy great. Just full of energy and excitement. But onto the true purpose I stopped by. Belldandy, you promised me a duel once I got my Archangels license."

She looked at him and smiled "Yes I do believe that I did." She stood up all of a sudden with a fire in her eyes that almost is never there except when she is trying to save Keiichi from something/someone. Suddenly the room started to blow with a chilly wind and then they both went outside.

"I got permission from Father to break our seals for this combat; he has already performed a freeze on this area. So go ahead." She smiled and pulled off one of her earrings and then the gusts of wind picked up dramatically and her hair turned white.

Keiichi gulped. "Every time I see her like that I think about how cool she is and how scary she could be if she ever turned those powers unto someone." Holy Belle sprouted from her back, with mini tornadoes circling around her arms and they were both Smirking at Kevin who drew his runeblade and pointed it at her.

"Since you have the home field advantage, you can strike first." Belldandy laughed and said "Why thank you how considerate."

Uurd pulled out her wallet and turned to Skuld. "I bet 20 bucks that Belldandy will whoop Kevin's ass." The younger goddess immediately responded with glee that the bet was on. Keiichi laughed and wondered how family reunions between Belldandy's family were always like.

The goddess of wind grinned and remarked "Well someone has gotten arrogant. Don't you think you should take off one of those seals to fight me?" Kevin Shook his head and got into his fighting stance. "Nah I want to enjoy this fight with you sis. I'll be sad if it ends too early."

And with that Belldandy made her first attack, chanting out a spell and forming a tornado almost ontop of him, giving him minimal time to react. He sprouted his wings and took off in to the air, the ends of the blue whips dancing in the fierce winds that the tornado created. "Well someone has gotten rusty with her skills!" He smiled "If you were at your prime condition that would have hit me instantly"

The spectators down below were all comfortable, except for Morisato who could not create a shield like the other goddesses could. He was hanging on for dear life on a pole. His legs flopping in the breeze and his eyes barely on the match.

Kevin smirked and dashed in with his blade and tried to slash at her, but the young goddess dodged quite nimbly out of the way, and kicked upwards to try to disarm him. The Archangel saw through the attack and pushed her leg to the side.

"I can already tell this is gonna be a good match" He said excitedly.


	4. AN: Apology Letter

Hey guys. I know it's been a few years. I really am sorry about that though :P, But I come with bad news. Well good news too. I only have a few years left to live is the bad news. I've resigned myself to my fate, but that doesn't mean this story has to die with me. I'll finish it in the little time I have left. So Expect a new update in a week or so :)


	5. Ah! The Battle

Belldandy floated in front of her brother, her long white locks flowing behind her. Both her and Holy bell were grinning as if they were having fun fighting Kevin. Not wasting any more time, Kevin grasped his Rune Blade with two hands and grinned. The runes began to glow red as if touching them would burn your hand. "I hope you are as good at dodging as I think you are Sis, cause the last thing I want is for this attack to actually hit you. So EAT THIS!" He swung his sword hard at her even though he was about 20 feet away, but as he swung it, a wave of fire appeared in the very arc that he swung his sword and headed for Belldandy at a breakneck pace.

Belldandy's eyes widened knowing she wouldn't be able to dodge that in time. With Urgency she yelled, "HOLY BELL!" And in response to her partners call, her angel threw up a shield of wind energy just before the wave of fire hit it. But instead of dispelling the wave of fire, it began to be absorbed by the wind shield, turning it into a shield of fire, which got very hot very fast. Not taking a chance in the heat, Belldandy burst out of the top of the shield and watched it burn for a few more seconds before it faded away. "Brother, what Sword is that?"

He grinned and looked up, the bangs that were covering his eyes lifted up to his forehead revealing his eyes. His eyes were auburn and kind, but almost looked mischievous. "You know, I'm glad you asked my dear sister!" He held the rune blade out to her pointing it downwards. "This, is the legendary weapon Dyrnwyn." And as if it responded to hearing its name, the blade throbbed like it was a heartbeat.

Skuld pouted. "But Dyrnwyn was only supposed to be able to be drawn by a man with good intentions. How did big brother draw it without getting hurt? Everyone knows that he's the biggest prankster in the history of the world." Her mind flashed back to the many times that he had pranked her. Bucket of water ontop of her door, her ponytail nailed to the bedframe, the words 'Sister Complex' written on her forehead, and so many more just flashing through her mind. She brought her fist up lowered her head and closed her eyes with an angry expression on her face. "Ooooh…. I'm going to get him back…" Uurd chuckled at her little sister's anger, but she knew the truth. Skuld loved her big brother. It's not to say that she has a brother complex, it's that Kevin was always there for her whenever she needed him to be.

Uurd sighed and remembered the times where Kevin relied on her more than anyone.

Kevin twirled his blade and gripped the hilt firmly. "Yes that is truly a magnificent weapon that you have there brother, but do you honestly think it to be enough to beat me?" Kevin leaned back in shock but then quickly regained his composure, "Why not? I've been beating you thi" Belldandy cut him off right there.

"You do realize that I have been toying with you this whole match right?" The Archangel's jaw dropped. "SAY WHAT?!" Not giving her brother time to further compose himself, Belldandy began chanting a spell. Knowing that he was in trouble, he readied his blade and flew up higher judging an attack distance, After judging an appropriate angle, he charged in at her smirking, feeling as if he had won this fight… before he was lifted into the air by Belldandy's magic and began to be spun around.

Monk Oshou started to climb up the steps to his former home the temple. He was wearing his monk outfit as well as a straw hat ontop of his head, and walked up the stairs with a staff. He now had a bit of a stubble on his chin, and the smile that never faded. "It's good to be home… I wonder how those kids are doing? They sure will be surprised to see me!" When he reached the top step he smiled and said "I'm back!" Opening his eyes to see a young boy with wings and a sword being spun in the air like a circling toilet by the girl he knew as Belldandy. His smile didn't fade but he stood there frozen for a few more seconds before he turned around and started to go down the steps. "You know… a few more years of journeying doesn't sound like a bad idea to me…"

Belldandy let her brother spin for a little bit longer before she flew up to him and put her palm in his face. She concentrated her energy and blasted her brother into the ground at Mach speeds, leaving a small crater where he landed. "Have you had enough brother?" She called but no response came from the crater. Instead he rose and then took his mask from his belt and put it on his face. His eyes changed, from mischievous to determined now.

Belldandy smiled, knowing that this is what she wanted to get out of him the whole time. He grasped his blade and the runes began to glow again, but just as the runes began to glow, so did his sword, and a huge fire began to emit from the hilt covering the sword. Uurd smiled "So he finally decided to get serious huh?"

Keiichi could only watch with amazement. He had never seen this side of the Goddess that he fell in love with before. Her personality was basically mimicking Uurds. "I bet you are wondering what is up with her up there." Uurd said to the confused College student. Keiichi nodded in response. "Belldandy gets like that whenever she fights Kevin, and only when she fights Kevin. She feels like she needs to put him in his place. So she gets quite mean. But… it's for a good reason."

"What is that reason?" Morisato asked with curiosity.

Both Skuld and Uurd looked away saddened. "Belldandy… never wanted Kevin to become an Archangel." Keiichi's eyes widened and he listened closer. "Belldandy and Kevin have always shared a really good relationship, because they are both relatively around the same age. Needless to say, their relationship is probably the strongest out of all of ours because they share that same level of maturity. They could always come to each other if either of them had a problem. But when Kevin announced his intent to become an Archangel, Belldandy was crushed. Archangels are usually the first to get sent out in major combat, and thus die more often than any other occupation in heaven."

"So she doesn't want to lose her brother?" Both of the sisters nodded. "So she feels that she has to beat him whenever he challenges her to demoralize him, so he'll give up on being an Archangel. But what she should know better than anyone, is that big brother is probably the most stubborn person in existence, and he won't give up so easily." She looked at her younger brother with a smile on her face. "No he won't give up until he beats her fairly."

Kevin sprang out of the crater and swung his sword launching a fireball at her. She sighed and used the wind to push the fireball away when it got close enough. But when it did he wasn't there anymore. Then she heard chanting and turned around to see him coming up to her on a floating piece of rock with a boulder suspending over his hand which was over his head. Belldandy got her wind ready and began to make it sharper as he got closer, until she finally launched the wave of wind, cutting the rock in half. But instead of being startled, Kevin launched one half at her, almost as if he was planning on her doing that. Belldandy however wasn't, but quickly reacted, pushing the rock away with her wind, seeing the other half of the rock coming at her too. She knocked this rock away too, but then was hit by a fireball that knocked her out of the air.

The onlookers gasped in surprise, all but Keiichi. "What happened?" asked Uurd, Skuld shrugged, but Keiichi answered. "He hid a fireball right behind the second half of the rock so when Belldandy knocked the second rock away she was blasted by the fireball." Both Goddesses' looked at him with surprise but didn't say anything. Morisato was looking at the battlefield, still hanging onto his pole, but instead of panicking he was intense, As if a new side of him had been awakened.

Belldandy recovered herself midair to see her brother coming at her with his sword. She gritted her teeth and then pushed a wave of air at him knocking him off course, before she flew up at him and kicked him in the jaw, and then launched him back down to the earth, making a bigger crater. Upon impact, his grip on the sword loosened and the flame was extinguished.

"It's over." Keiichi said and Belldandy landed next to the crater and looked at her brother's unconscious body with sad eyes. "Why have you gotten so strong?" She asked.

0o0o0o0o0o0o :D

Kevin opened his eyes and saw a ceiling of which he was not familiar with. His armor was gone leaving him only in his pants. There were bandages covering his whole entire torso, and some around his wrists. He hurt pretty badly but got up anyway. His ponytail had been undone and his hair rested on his back. The Archangel looked around for a hair tie, and then started to walk out of the room he was in. He heard voices talking and he hid against a wall listening intently.

"… but I never expected him to get that much stronger. He really has come a long ways, but he'll never beat you big sis." He recognized the voice as Skuld's. Uurd replied, "But he really is becoming quite clever with his battle strategies. The using the rocks as a distraction to hit you with a fireball was genius. He might beat you yet sister." Skuld replied very quickly and sharply. "No one can beat big sister! She might become stronger than the Almighty one someday!" This time it was Belldandy who responded,

"Alright you two," she giggled. "Give it a rest. Dinner will be done in a few minutes." Keiichi saw Kevin against the wall and walked up to him.

"Oh, you finally woke up." This startled the young Archangel and he jumped back. "I was just coming in to check on you. How are you feeling?" Relaxing to see it was just the human, he sighed.

"You shouldn't sneak up on people like that… and where are my things?" Keiichi cocked his head to the side. "Your armor was all beat up so Skuld is repairing it for you. Your sword is with Skuld as well, she said she needed to examine it." Kevin Face-palmed.

"Great, she's probably going to modify it to unrecognizable proportions." Keiichi laughed and nodded.

"I was thinking the same thing." The two began to laugh some more and Belldandy came into the room. "Well it looks like you two are getting along." She smiled sweetly at the both of them.

The college student rubbed his cheek. "I guess we are."

"Dinner is done you two. You'll eat with us right brother?" The archangel smiled and nodded.

"I'm not expected back in heaven for a couple of weeks. So is it okay if I can stay with you guys till then." To this Belldandy responded happily. "Of course!"

Keiichi said "We have no more rooms though. Oh well I guess you'll just have to bunk with me." With appreciation, the Archangel bowed causing his ponytail to fall over his shoulder.

"I really appreciate it." He came back up and smiled "Well lets go eat! It's been a while since I have had some of Belldandy's delicious cooking!" Keiichi joined in remarking at how good it was and they both started to walk to the kitchen leaving Belldandy behind smiling and thinking that the next few weeks were going to be fun.


End file.
